None of the Above (Sawphie and Trophie)
by sixteenjokes
Summary: three makes it a crowd. { Sawphie and Trophie AU }


**None of the Above (Sawphie and Trophie)**

This fanfic is an AU where Sawyer and Pepper **are not** dating and Newt **does not** like Sophie. Please **do not** comment how much you like Sepper and Newphie because both are not gonna work for me. I'm a Sophie-centered, so deal with it.

You can watch my BATB and GMW fan videos on my youtube account: **ashjaxie**. My tumblr fan accounts are **rucastown** (for GMW) and **hellomyjace** (for Nickelodeon). Thank you so much! 

* * *

Ever since Bella became the Silverado Bulldogs' quarterback, it's with no doubt that Pepper and Sophie became closer with the team. After different encounters with the gang, like the tornado bonding and Halloween celebration, the cheerleaders eventually became friends with Sawyer, Newt and Troy. The six suddenly became a group where all the other students in Silverado look up to: a group with a mixture of different personalities - a strong and pretty quarterback (Bella); a charming and bubbly cheerleader (Pepper); innocent and always benched s (Newt); the sassy boy expert (Sophie); and of course, the inseparable best friends, country Sawyer and proud Troy.

Sophie pretty much knows A LOT about boys considering she has LOTS of brothers. From their actions, thoughts, hobbies, and most importantly, scent, she could sense what's going on a guy's mind.

She's a smart girl – and even though it is not right to assume, she knows something is going on between Sawyer and Troy – not bromantically. But, she thinks that they have been secretly fighting over something. Pepper does not have a clue on what it is. Newt, the guy who knows Sawyer and Troy for the longest time, also does not know what is happening. Even Bella, the girl who can fix everything, has no idea on what is spicy between Sawyer and Troy's friendship.

Sawyer and Troy may not been showy on their fight but Sophie notices it. And when she wants to know something, she'll do anything just to satisfy her curiosity. After all, she's Sophie dela Rosa. She is the scariest girl in Silverado. Even her brothers are scared of her.

She could basically solve any mystery, even if the mystery is she herself.

* * *

Bella is busy volunteering in her mother's new dance school while Pepper has a family dinner – making Sophie all alone in a typical Friday night. Of course, she could just ask one of her brothers to hang out with her – but that is never gonna happen. She has not really made any girl friends other than Bella and Pepper because everybody is insecure with her – with all her street smart and sass.

Sophie decides to go the nearest park just to pass time. It is a long walk, with her earphones plucked to her ears as she look into the stars in the street with city lights. She is not really that type of person – but tonight, her feet bring her nowhere.

She stops as she sees two very familiar guys arguing, almost fighting. She runs towards their direction – finally realizing that the two guys are Troy and Sawyer.

"What are you doing? Are you fighting?!"

The two guys shockingly stop as they see their _friend_ , Sophie. Sawyer states, "No, we are not. We are just… discussing something. What are you doing here, Sophie? It's late night!"

After Sawyer accidentally pranks Sophie, everything becomes a clash between the two. Revenge comes right after and another revenge, and revenge, and revenge. One time, as they discover that they are both obsessed with the idea of adventures and challenges, they drag Pepper and Newt into a series of dares and pranks. One tip: you can't mess with these two when they are in a middle of a fight… or else, they will bury you dead.

It's with each other where they find sanctuary. Others' idea of sanctuary maybe peace and quiet, but theirs is more interesting. It's with Sophie where Sawyer feels like he can do something - everything. It's with Sawyer where Sophie feels like ' _at least there is one boy who is not scared of me_.'

On the other hand, Troy, being the most arrogant boy Sophie knows, can be pretty special to her to. They may not be that nice to each other, and they like to brag about things all the time, they have helped each other in many times. Sophie has sort of comforted Troy at times when he thought he had no 'The Troy' factor while Troy has helped Sophie get through her girl dramas.

It's with each other where they are not themselves. Troy's kindness comes out when it comes to her, while Sophie's girly side kind of appears when she is with him.

"I just had a walk. Well, I was bored at house, plus I did not want to stay there because of my filthy brothers, so I decided to go out. Not big of a deal," Sophie replied, "How about you two? I've noticed these past few days that you have been arguing. What are these all about?"

"Uhm," Troy baffled, "We can't tell you."

"What now? Am I not that trustworthy? Oh nevermind – I don't really care." Sophie is about to leave, like her typical attitude, not-caring-at-all-about-guys.

Sawyer stops her, "Wait, Sophie!"

Troy starts speaking, "I guess we have to."

Sophie starts to become puzzled. The guys have been looking into her eyes like they are going to eat her. This kind of staring, she has seen this from her brothers who have been in love. She can't, she can't assume things. She can't assume that there's something. She can't let herself get caught.

But they are finally doing it, "We are fighting over you, Sophie," Sawyer says.

She hears the words. She couldn't believe it. She doesn't want to believe it. She hates the feeling. And even though it is flattering as ever, she doesn't want to hear any more words. She wants them to stop.

"We realize that you are worth breaking the bro code," Troy says, "You are worth the fight. We both like you. And from this night forward, we are going to make you choose-"

"Stop. I am choosing no one. Stop."

"Sophie, I like you-"

"Sophie, you are gonna be mine—"

"Stop it." She stops the two, "You are not even sure of what you feel."

"I am pretty sure," Sawyer states as he raises his right hand, "And I am going to prove it to you."

"It's been a long night. I think I just want to go home."

Troy fixes his jacket as he speaks, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, please. Stop this façade. The next morning, I hope this joke goes off. Please go back to normal."

She leaves the two hanging. She could not believe it. The guys like her? What's to like? She's not really the type of girl a guy would like. She screams on their faces. She scares them away. She has a lot of brothers that make her act like a boy. She's not really talented. She's not nice. There's nothing to like.

Maybe they are just joking. Maybe this is a dream. She just wants to wake up.

She has always been fearless – but tonight, she's actually afraid of herself.


End file.
